Match Made in Hell
by Sharingan no Vino
Summary: My first attempt at writing a story. One of Itachi's and Kisame's first missions as a team. Also featuring an OC i plan on using in future stories. AU. no/slash Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Two figures were walking together through a shadowy forest clearing. The taller of the two had a large bandage wrapped sword strapped to his back, walking nonchalantly with his hands behind his head. His partner walked with his hands inside his black cloak, a cloak covered in red clouds.

"So...how ya wanna do this? I could take him myself ya know," said the taller of the two.

"That's fine by me," replied his companion. "Kisame"

"Ya know Itachi, I think this is the start to a wonderful relationship," laughed out Kisame.

"Hn," was the reply he received.

The duo continued walking in silence, the only sounds heard were the sounds of the wildlife fleeing from the direction the pair were walking toward. Almost as if a natural disaster were on its way. The blue faced Kisame had a huge grin on his face as they walked, increasing the closer they got to their intended target. Itachi walked with him seemingly lost in thought, his face set in stone. The pair walked this way for another hour.

" _This silence, it's peaceful_ ," thought Itachi. " _It won't last._ "

"Oh god this silence is killing me. C'mon you can't be like this all the time." said Kisame, breaking the silence that had descended on the forest.

" _There goes the silence."_

"I know, lets share stories. I'll tell you about my days before Akatsuki. It was a wonderful time. Fights, blood, ya know, good old violence. And that was just breakfast," Kisame laughed as if telling a joke. "Ahhh the good old days."

" _And there goes the peace"_ thought Itachi as he and Kisame suddenly leapt apart into the tress above. The ground they once stood on was now scorched with flames burning the grass.

"Why have you two been following me? You've been trailing me for hours now, what is it that you want from me," asked a deep voice floating from the trees.

"Ryuu Ken, formerly of Kumo, wanted for attacking and seriously wounding Yuugito Nii, container of the Two-Tailed demon," started Itachi, "My leader wishes for you to join our organization. Please do not resist."

"Or do, it'll be more interesting that way," Kisame interrupted with a grin. "Please do."

"Kisame, we should attempt to recruit him without the use of violence."

"Excuse me but I have no intention of joining this organization. Please leave me to my solitude," Ryuu stated politely.

" _How did these two find me? Why can't I just be left alone?"_

 _"_ Sorry but no can do. Ya see we got orders, and orders is orders ya know," Kisame said as he grabbed his sword by the handle. "But tell you what, lets fight now and talk later hmm."

"I'm warning you, there was a reason I was able to fight Nii and still escape Kumo with my life. I'd advise you two to leave now, while the option is still on the table."

"I apologize but we can't do that," stated Itachi in a calm voice. "As Kisame said, we have our orders.

"Sure you can, we always have a choice," replied Ryuu. " _Except when we don't,"_ he thought to himself.

"Itachi he ain't comin quietly. It's time to do this my way," Kisame's grin grew larger as he said this. "Id move back if I were you, I can get a little wild when I do things my way"

"You are correct Kisame, just don't kill him. Leader wants him to join us as Kakazu's partner"

"Yea yea whatever just let me get started," Kisame drew his sword at this "Now Samehada point him out."

" _I guess there's no avoiding this fight. At least his partner is staying out of the fight, for now anyway."_

 _"I'll stay out of this in the beginning and learn what skills they both have,"_ Itachi thought as he leapt back and activated his Sharingan.

"Alright, let's have some fun baby," said Kisame as he shot off into foliage swinging his huge sword. "Ya can't hide from Samehada."

" _A sword that can sense chakra? I guess that's how they were able to track me down_ ," Ryuu thought as he prepared a kunai to block the massive sword aimed at his head. As the two weapons made contact he noticed a pull on his chakra. Deflecting the sword he leapt back and began making hand signs.

"He's too close to dodge this. **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu** "

Kisame simply smirked as he bought Samehada between him and the blazing ball of fiery death that was almost upon him. Ryuu frowned as he saw his jutsu easily absorbed by the sword.

"It's like I thought, not only can your sword sense chakra, it can also absorb it. A very useful ability...in most cases" Ryuu said as he shot forward. Kisame swung out with Samehada, not really surprised when his blow didn't connect. No, his surprise came from the fact that Samehada hadn't absorbed any chakra when Ryuu ducked under his attack. Not only that but Ryuu's follow up mule kick that had sent Kisame flying back, had actually hurt.

" _It seems that he is far stronger than his body type would indicate. I didn't notice any chakra in that kick and it was able to move Kisame that far_ ," analyzed Itachi from his viewing point. " _He's also far faster than Kisame, I'll keep watching to see if I need to intervene_."

"Hehehe, you pack a big punch for such a runt. And I noticed you found a way to stop Samehada from sucking up ya chakra. How'd you do that?" Asked Kisame his trademark grin no longer on his face.

"Now now, a ninja never reveals his tricks," was the reply he received.

Itachi was surprised at hearing that although he didn't show it. " _He found a way to nullify the effects of Kisame's sword? And that quickly_?" He thought while adding out loud, "Kisame, this man shouldn't be underestimated."

"Yea yea Itachi I got this" he stated to his partner before turning back to his opponent, "Lucky shot, let's try that again"

With that he shot off after Ryuu swinging his sword with skill that Ryuu had rarely seen from a swordsman, especially one with a sword that size. But he was able to stay far ahead of Kisame's attack, able to get counter attacks in here and there. An increasingly infuriated Kisame then created space between the pair and began making hand signs

" **Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu** ," he said thrusting his hands out. The massive water shark exploded toward Ryuu before colliding with him, utterly destroying the tree he had been standing on.

" _He formed a water clone and substituted with it that quickly. And he did so using such a small amount of chakra. Not only that but he used a fire jutsu earlier and used a water jutsu just now, both with such ease. He is far more skilled than he is letting on. I'll have to get involved soon, I just need to wait for Kisame to give me an opening_."

"I know that didn't hit you, c'mon out I told you can't hide from Samehada," Kisame said using his sword the point out where Ryuu was currently hiding.

Ryuu used the body flicker technique to appear behind Kisame and aimed a roundhouse kick at his head, which Kisame blocked using Samehada. As Ryuu's kick made contact with the sword the bandages burst apart revealing the sword was made of thousands of sharp shark scales. Kisame violently yanked his sword along Ryuu's leg, tearing a huge chunk out of it. Suddenly Ryuu exploded, blasting Kisame backward.

" _Clone and substitution combination again, this time an exploding clone_ ," thought Itachi, " _Kisame is lucky Samehada was able to absorb most of the chakra from that attack_."

"Alright, now I'm pissed," Kisame began making hand signs " **Water style: Great waterfall jutsu**."

A massive amount of water shot out of Kisame's mouth in the direction Ryuu had substituted to, tearing down every tree in its way with ease. When Kisame cancelled his technique there was a large trench in one direction, probably reaching miles away from the battle site.

"Impressive display of power but it's clear you lack control. But I guess you don't need control when you have the stores of chakra you seem to possess, and a sword that absorbs chakra," said Ryuu from behind Kisame.

"No, he doesn't," stated Itachi, suddenly appearing behind Ryuu with his sword stuck into Ryuu's lower back. "It seems to me you know all about control. The speed at which you utilize the clone and substitution techniques is impressive. If I believed in perfection id say you possessed perfect chakra control.

At that Ryuu melted into a puddle of water at Itachi's feet. Suddenly the water shot up and impaled Itachi right through the heart.

"You would be correct, if you believed in perfection. You aren't bad with the clone jutsu yourself, it's almost impossible to tell you aren't the real you. Luckily I have my ways of telling the difference." As Ryuu said that Itachi splashed into a puddle of water, while the real Itachi jumped down to stand beside Kisame.

"Kisame he will be too much for you alone I will be assisting from this point on."

"Grrr I don't need your help, I can handle this," Kisame growled "I haven't started going all out yet."

"And if you were to go all out you'd kill him. That is not our mission therefore I cannot let you do that. Leader placed us on teams for a reason. Ryuu Ken seems to personify one of those reasons."

"Yea whatever Itachi lets just do this. Just be careful my fighting style isn't really suited to teamwork."

"That is fine, I will alter my style to fit yours."

"Ok, enough talk let's get this bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Kisame shot off at Ryuu, engaging him in another bout of taijutsu, with Itachi following close behind. Once again Kisame couldn't land a blow as Ryuu was too fast for the swordsman but with Itachi throwing kunai and shurikan Ryuu was unable to follow up with any counter attacks. This continued for some time with neither side able to land a blow, Itachi preventing Ryuu from counter attacking, Ryuu being quick enough to dodge both Kisame's sword and Itachi's ninja tools while catching and throwing back a few kunai and shurikan at Itachi, who of course dodged them completely.

" _This is going nowhere fast, and with him finding a way to nullify Kisame's sword ability he isn't even losing any chakra_." Itachi, using the perfect aim his Sharingan gifted him with, began throwing his tools at a faster rate, completely missing Kisame but starting to get some glancing blows on Ryuu.

 _"It seems he's turning up the pressure. Ok let's see how they handle this_ ," Ryuu thought while molding his chakra. He leapt back quickly to gain a little space and suddenly shot toward Itachi, whose eyes were less able to track his moves than they had been able to a moment before"

" _Lighting chakra also? How does he possess three different chakra natures?_ " Itachi thought as he was suddenly put on the defense. He was barely able to dodge Ryuu's attacks and was getting slower with each blow he dodged, gaining a shock each time he did. " _I have to create space_." With this thought the pattern in his right eye changed into a pinwheel shape "Kisame watch out", he warned as he started his technique " **Amaterasu** "

Black fire shot out of his now bleeding eye, seemingly making contact with his opponent who turned into a log, which quickly turned into ash

"Whoa Itachi what the hell was that," exclaimed Kisame.

"Amaterasu, the black fires only the Uchiha can control. These fires will burn for 7 days and 7 nights unless I put them out," which he did seeing as how they were an unnecessary hazard at the moment.

" **Lightning style: Lightning dragon jutsu** "

A huge dragon made of lightning thundered from the trees behind Itachi.

"I got this," Kisame said as he jumped between Itachi and the jutsu "eat up Samehada." And that's exactly what his sword did. It absorbed all of the jutsu, not even leaving enough chakra to shock the shark faced ninja.

"Kisame how much chakra is Samehada sensing from him."

"A lot Itachi, not as much as me mind u but far more than half my normal stores. He he its driving Samehada crazy that it can't absorb any unless he uses a jutsu."

"It's as I thought," Itachi stated speaking to Ryuu "you possess a bloodline limit. I'm guessing it's a chakra based one. You have large stores but also have excellent control of it and are able to use 3 chakra natures, maybe more. I also notices you were unaffected by my attempts at genjutsu and you are able to prevent Kisame from absorbing your chakra straight from your body. I see now why Leader wishes to recruit you, you would be a good asset to our organization."

"If you can tell all of that, then you should also know that it would be better if you two left me alone. I do not wish to join you and I will die before I allow myself to be forced to."

"We shall see" with that Itachi began a jutsu " **Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu** ". Multiple fireballs shot off in the direction the lightning dragon had come from, burning the trees down and revealing Ryuu's position.

"I won't let you have all the fun Itachi," said Kisame as he appeared next to his partner making hand signs, **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"**. A huge dragon flew toward Ryuu who was preparing his counter attack. First he created a water clone and both he and his clone began making hand signs

 **"Lightning style: Lightning dragon jutsu"**

 **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"**

Both dragons, while not matching Kisame's in size, were able to cancel it out.

 **"Water style: Great shark bomb jutsu"** , was Kisame's follow up which was augmented by Itachi's version of the same jutsu, having copied his partners hand signs. This was countered by Ryuu yelling **"Fire style: Grand dragon jutsu"**. A simply humongous dragon was expelled from his mouth, easily the largest jutsu cast yet. All three jutsu collided bathing the clearing they were now standing in in steam so thick it was almost impossible to see more than 2 feet in any direction. For Kisame this wasn't a problem and he shot forward, killing intent filling the air as his rage grew.

 _"Maybe that wasn't a good idea. With this much moisture in the air I can hurt myself using my lightning jutsu,"_ Ryuu silently admonished himself _"Still, I'm faster than him and as far as I know his partner can't sense my chakra nor see in this steam. He's effectively blind. Maybe I can use this to my advantage,"_ he thought as he readied himself to once again battle Kisame.

While this was happening Itachi was having similar thoughts to Ryuu _"He won't be able to use lightning jutsu but he is still dangerous to Kisame alone. I could use a wind jutsu to blow this steam away but that would give him back his advantage. And my Sharingan is next to useless unless he decides to attack me head on, which I doubt he would be foolish enough to do."_

"Alright now you'll see why pissing me off is the worst thing you can do," Kisame's voice floated from Ryuu's left "All of Kiri's 7 swordsman are trained in the art of the silent kill," this time from a different direction.

"Not so silent with you yelling out to me now are you," Ryuu taunted.

 _"He is right, he has the advantage at the moment. He's using water clones so he'll be attacking from multiple directions. While I can't use my jutsu, I can still use my lightning chakra to help my reaction time and hopefully I can get a shot in and disable him before the steam lifts."_

Ryuu drew two kunai and waited patiently for Kisame's attack. He didn't have to wait long as he sensed an attack from behind him. He side stepped the attack and lashed out with his kunai, slicing Kisame along the belly. The Kisame he cut fell into a puddle as two more attacked, one from the left the other from the right. Jumping up he stabbed one directly on top of the head and threw his second kunai through the back of the other clone, each falling into a puddle. Before he could reach the ground again the noticed 3 swords headed in his direction. One from the left aimed high, another from the right aimed low and the last right in front of him, coming down directly toward his head. Luckily his lightning charka boosted reaction time was enough to save his life. Using the hand without the kunai, he did a handstand on the sword at his left and threw the kunai at the clone in front of him. That clone added to the puddle underneath him as he launched himself in the air and began making hand signs.

 **"Water style: Water needles"**

The puddle at his feet became a hundred needles and destroyed the two remaining clones, splashing him with water.

 _"Why do I feel I shouldn't have done that,"_ he thought to himself getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 **"Water style: Water prison jutsu"** , was all he heard before the water at his feet surrounded him in a sphere. He could barely move, the amount of chakra Kisame was using the hold him was ridiculous. It was like standing in molasses.

"Itachi I got him. Get rid of this steam will ya," Kisame stated his grin back in place. "Not so tough now are ya heehaw"

 **"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu:**

A giant fire ball flew in to the sky carrying away the remaining steam to show Kisame with his hand held inside the water prison and Ryuu looking as if he was in suspended animation.

"Itachi disable this punk so we can get outta here. I'm still pissed and I need to kill something. I'd do it myself but I'd probably murder him, by mistake of course," growled Kisame

"Good job Kisame, we'll take him back to Leader and let him convince him," Itachi said as he created a water clone. He and his clone both drew their swords and each stabbed into one of Ryuu's shoulders, Kisame lessening the consistency of his jutsu at the last possible second. As the swords entered his shoulders, Ryuu looked up and smiled. Alarmed both Itachi and Kisame tried to withdraw but it was too late. Ryuu exploded in a flash of lightning. When the smoked cleared both Itachi and Kisame we on the ground, cloaks in tatters and clearly paralyzed and in a lot of pain.

 _"I underestimated his skill with clones. He fooled me,"_ Itachi thought grimacing in pain. The real Ryuu appeared in front of the downed pair.

"I'll spare you both this time, never approach me again"

"Hehehe I'll give you this, you are one skilled bastard alright. When we report this to Leader he's gonna want you in our organization even more. We'll be back and if not us then another pair, hell maybe even Leader himself. Even if not to get you to join then to kill you so there's no possibility of you even opposing us. He he you'll never escape Akatsuki."

"That may be so but I've killed enough. I've beaten you so there's no point anymore. I won't be as lenient a second time," Ryuu replied as he turned to walked away. Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck by Itachi, the Itachi next to Kisame disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He was forced to look Itachi in the eye as Itachi calmly called out, **"Tsukuyomi".**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

When Ryuu next opened his eyes, he was in a world that was bathed in red. He looked down at himself and noticed he was forced into a kneeling position, chains holding his body taunt. He tried moving a bit but found he was unable too.

 _"Why is the sky red? And why am I grey? This has to be a genjutsu, an especially powerful one to be able to trap me. No matter,"_ he thought to himself as he stopped his chakra flow and let it go.

"That won't work. You are trapped in my Tsukuyomi. Normally I would trap you here for three days, repeatedly torturing you until your mind broke. Luckily for you I have orders that prevent me from doing so," said Itachi calmly as he appeared in front on Ryuu with his hands inside his cloak. _"Also that I don't have the chakra to fully utilize the technique"_

Clearing his face of all emotion Ryuu mentally prepared himself for what was to come. "You may begin when you are ready. Just know this isn't the first time I'll experience torture, and I seriously doubt it will be the last."

"For the next 24 hours you will wish for death. It will not come. Let us begin," and with that Itachi produced his sword from his cloak and went to work. He used the sword to first cut off Ryuu's left ear.

"Hear no evil," he spoke as he did the same to Ryuu's right ear. Next he forced opened Ryuu's mouth and cut out his tongue.

"Speak no evil."

Finally he punctured both of Ryuu's eyes with the sword, working slowly as he did so. "See no evil," and with that he swung the sword at Ryuu's neck, beheading him.

When Ryuu next opened his eyes he was in a kneeling position, looking at himself oddly enough.

"I commend you on your composure. Most would have been screaming and begging for me to stop by now. No matter it will only get worse the longer I go on. We have 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go. Let us begin again."

Now there were two Itachi's, one for each Ryuu. They began with the ears, this time cutting the ears off in strips instead of taking the whole thing off at once.

"Hear no evil."

They next forced each Ryuu's mouth open and began cutting their teeth out at the gums. First the top row then the bottom. Once that was complete the tongue was once again cut out.

"Speak no evil."

Finally, each eye lid was cut off, and each eyeball was violently plucked out of Ryuu's' head.

"See no evil."

When Ryuu next opened his eyes he was in a kneeling position, looking at two of himself. The three of them were forming a disjointed triangle, each with an Itachi standing before him.

 _"This is crazy, how can a genjutsu this powerful exist. I felt that last torture as if it happened to my twice simultaneously. If the pattern holds true then I'm in for triple the pain. No matter I refuse to let him break me."_

 _"His facial expression hasn't changed at all, and he hasn't so much as let a gasp of pain pass his lips. Truly a remarkable ninja. No matter, he will fall to the Tsukuyomi. They all do."_

"23 hours, 59 minutes, and 58 seconds. Let us begin again."

And with that Itachi continued his torment of Ryuu, with each reset adding one more Ryuu to be tortured and one more Itachi to play torturer. Each reset that signaled a minute had passed reset to just one Itachi and one Ryuu and the form of torture would change. Drowning, burning, electrocution, falls, bleeding out, and being eating by wild animals were among the 60 tortures Itachi chose to use. At the one hour mark there was only one Itachi and one Ryuu once again. Ryuu hadn't uttered one sound of pain in all that time, his face remaining a blank slate. Itachi was impressed.

"You have my respect as a ninja Ryuu Ken. I regret I cannot simply let you go."

Looking up at Itachi Ryuu simply stated, "Sure you can, we always have a choice," before looking down again.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply. "23 hours to go," and with that the torture began anew, starting from the very first second with one exception. Each hour that passed Itachi, using his access into Ryuu's mind gained from the genjutsu, added a person that Ryuu held dear to his heart. That person went through the hour of torture with Ryuu and unlike him they weren't able to keep from screaming bloody murder and yelling out for help with each passing second. Each hour the torture would reset and the person would change.

As the last hour began, the busty blond who was currently being tortured with Ryuu was replaced by a boy around the age of 5 or 6. He had black hair and fair skin, dressed in a black shirt and black knee length shorts. He had a kunai pouch filled with blunt kunai commonly used by academy students and a wooden sword strapped to his back. He looked up as if confused.

"Big brother? What's going on? Where am I?" the boy asked fear evident in his voice.

By this point Ryuu was deep in his mind, in an attempt to block out the screams of his tortured loved ones, with his head down. Hearing that familiar voice bought him out of his meditation and finally broke the mask he had been using to help block out the torture.

 _"Little brother? No this is a genjutsu. That's not really him,"_ Ryuu thought. _"No I refuse to let this break me, it's not real."_

Standing looking at the boy, Itachi wasn't really seeing Ryuu's little brother. He was seeing Sasuke, his own little brother. When the boy spoke he could hear his brother's voice saying the words that said.

 _"No he isn't Sasuke, no matter the resemblance. I do not wish to harm this boy, but he is only a mental representation of Ryuu's brother not really him."_ With that Itachi's resolve hardened once again and drew his sword.

"One hour. Let's us being again."

The last hour was the hardest for Ryuu, while he still didn't let out any sounds of pain, his face showed all the pain he was feeling at watching his brother being tortured. Even knowing it wasn't real and that it wasn't really his brother, it was the worst hour of his whole entire life. By the last minute he had tears pouring out of his eyes and his face was screwed up in rage.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE IM OUT OF THIS GENJUTSU. THIS I PROMISE YOU!" Ryuu finally yelled out at the last 10 seconds.

 _"His brother was the only person he held dear that could get him to show any emotion. Not even the torture of his parents bought that out. He certainly cares far more for his brother than anyone else. The thought of his brother being in pain is tearing him up inside. I can relate. Unfortunately we still have 10 seconds left."_

With that Itachi completed his torture of Ryuu and his brother. He was considerably less vicious in his torment, not that Ryuu was in any frame of mind to notice.

"This is the end of my technique. When I release you all the stress from the past 24 hours will hit your mind, and Kisame and I will take you to Leader. For what it's worth I regret the need to do what I've done."

"Just know Itachi Uchiha, I will kill you. I don't care if it takes my death to do so. I will kill you and then I'll scour the elemental nations for anyone bearing your last name and I will kill them also. This I swear to you. I can never forgive you," Ryuu spoke with hatred lacing every word that he spoke.

At this Itachi smirked, and spoke his final words before breaking his technique "sure you can." The reds, greys, and blacks of the Tsukuyomi word began the swirl and mix together until both were once again standing in the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

As far as Kisame could tell, Itachi Uchiha had a tight grip. A very, very tight grip.

 _"Note to self, never let Itachi grab my neck. Ever."_

The reason for him thinking this was that close to a second after Itachi had grabbed Ryuu, he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

 _"Destroyed that clone so easy. He's stronger than he looks."_

"Kisame, how long will you be paralyzed," Itachi asked with a steady voice.

"A few more minutes, Samehada is taking care of the lightning chakra in my body as we speak."

"When you are healed come and find me," Itachi said as he took off into the forest.

"Wait Itachi where the hell are ya go..." Kisame trailed off as Samehada felt Ryuu's chakra rapidly approaching from the opposite direction Itachi had disappeared. Two seconds later Ryuu burst from the trees and ran past Kisame, who had decided it would be smart to play dead, and was gone in another two seconds. As he rocketed past Kisame couldn't help but grin.

 _"Samehada hurry up. It seems we got more fun to have hehehe"_

Ryuu, if he was in the right frame of mind, would've noticed a small pull on his chakra as he past Kisame's prone form. But he wasn't, he was far more concentrated on catching up to Itachi and fulfilling the promise his shadow clone had made.

Ryuu, if he was in the right frame of mind, would've noticed a small trip wire attached to the trees he just jumped between. But he wasn't, he was more concentrated on catching up to Itachi and ripping his head from his shoulders using his bare hands.

Ryuu, if he was in the right frame of mind, would've heard the hissing coming from the tree he was about to jump into. But he wasn't, he was more concentrated on catching up to Itachi who was in the tree just beyond the one that was slightly smoking.

As he stepped off the branch the tree exploded violently, knocking the wind out of Ryuu and pushing him toward the waiting Itachi. Itachi punched Ryuu in the gut as he got close, following up with a devastating uppercut then a left right combo to the midsection completed with a roundhouse kick to the left side of Ryuu's face sending him away. Not wanting to lost his advantage he chased after Ryuu before he could recover, attacking with vicious kicks and punches. He went for another roundhouse kick which Ryuu was able to catch. Using the momentum from Itachi's kick, Ryuu swung Itachi to the right into the thick trunk of the tree they were fighting next to. He followed with a knee, a knee laced with lightning chakra, and a quick 6 jabs to various parts of Itachi's midsection. Itachi wanted to defend himself but the lightning chakra being used against him had his muscles working against him. He thought about creating a shadow clone and substituting to get a little space but his fingers were twitching too much to make any hand signs.

Ryuu created a water clone which he used to hold Itachi by his neck as he leapt back making hand signs. The amount of chakra he was planning to use for the next jutsu would empty out his stores for the most part. It really was overkill but he didn't care, his vengeance was all that was on his mind.

"I told you I'd kill you. You should've left me alone when you had the chance. Now burn in hell you bastard."

 **"Fire style: Dragon's Retribution jutsu"**

As Itachi was preparing to use Amertarsu to fight the flames, Kisame appearing in front of him and used his sword to destroy the clone and block both him and his partner for the massive fire jutsu bearing down on them. Not being able to see past his own jutsu, Ryuu had no way of knowing that Kisame had rejoined the battle. He poured everything he had into his jutsu with every intention of burning Itachi into nothing but ash, and then burning that ash into particles of nothing blowing in the wind. When he finally stopped his technique, he was on his last legs, out of breathe, and hovering on the threshold of unconsciousness.

"Hehehe, not looking so good there. Seems like you gave ya all on that last attack. Now let me show you a good friend of mine hehehe. Ryuu, meet pain," Kisame said and then rushed toward Ryuu.

 _"What? Where did he come from? How are they still alive?"_ were the only thoughts Ryuu had before Kisame was upon him. He started with a knee to the midsection. Ryuu was able to lessen the effect of the blow by leaping back at the last second but was unable to do much more than that. The blocked Kisame's next two punches but the third broke his guard and nearly his jaw. The next 30 seconds of his life was filled pain as Kisame physically took out his frustrations on him. Kisame's final backhand smack sent him flying back in a world of hurt.

"Itachi ya want some of this. I hate to have all the fun," Kisame joked, his grin back in full force.

"That's enough Kisame. We aren't to kill him. Let's restrain him and take him to Leader."

"Aww you're a party pooper. Just a few more minutes, please _MOM,"_ he said with much sarcasm.

 _"No! I couldn't kill him? No! I swore! I will kill Itachi Uchiha!"_

Ryuu rose up looking as he was a puppet, his arms and head hanging limp. It was clearly taking all he had to reach a standing position. Once he was on his feet properly, he used his hands to make a triangle in front of his face and cast a jutsu.

 **"Ninja art: Solar flare."**

A blinding light was emitted from where his hands met. Both Itachi and Kisame attempted to shield their eyes but it was to no avail. The jutsu was especially harmful to Itachi who had his Sharingan activated at the time. Ryuu, knowing he didn't have long before the effects of the jutsu wore off, pulled a pill from his tool pouch and ate it. Face twisted up from the horrible taste, he swallowed and felt his chakra stores increase exponentially. He hated using that pill, it increased his chakra but his control was now shot to hell.

 _"I won't be able to stop that sword from sucking up my chakra so I'll have to take him out first. A lightning clone should paralyses him and give me a chance to knock him out and get rid of the sword"_

With that he created a lightning clone and had it stand back as he rushed Kisame. At this time Kisame's vision had returned and he was able to prepare himself for Ryuu's charge. Itachi, whose vision was still affected, felt Ryuu's chakra approaching and leapt back. Ducking under the swipe of Kisame's sword, feeling the drain of his chakra as he did so, he kicked at Kisame's elbow nearly breaking it. Moving quickly he rolled around Kisame's back and elbowed him in the gut and at the same time kicked Samehada away from them. Substituting with his lightning clone he grabbed Samehada and very quickly threw it as far as he could away from the fight. While he was doing that his lightning clone kicked at Kisame who grabbed the foot and made to punch "Ryuu" in the face. He got a very nasty shock when his fist connected and the lightning clone electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

Ryuu was amazed at the amount of chakra that was absorbed from him in those short seconds of contact. He turned his sights to Itachi, who was standing across from him. They locked eyes as he spoke. "Let's finish this."

"Before we begin, let me ask you a question," stated Itachi "Why do you claim to want peace and yet you became a rouge ninja? You have to know that Kumo will hunt you down."

"There's a lot of history in that story. Unfortunately I don't have the time or the patience to tell it. Just know this, every coin has two sides, every story has multiple points of view."

 _"Just as I thought, he and I are similar. This life isn't for him. But orders are orders,"_ Itachi thought while adding out loud "Join us, we will give you a level of protection that being alone cannot. There will be less fighting, less killing if you join us as opposed to being hunted down."

Ryuu chuckled upon hearing that. "Yes, I can see that." With that he charged, engaging Itachi in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Both were on their last legs and they both knew it. As they exchanged blows, neither really getting the upper hand, Ryuu decided it was time for him to go for broke. Instead of dodging Itachi's next punch, he allowed the fist to connect with his jaw, and almost regretted it. The time he saved by not blocking was used to form the hand signs for his water clone, creating four to surround Itachi. Each drew a kunai and shot forward to attack while the real Ryuu jumped back and prepared a jutsu. Itachi noticed what he was doing but was unable to create the space needed to stop him. Instead he took a kunai to the thigh in favor of performing his own jutsu. As three of the water clones became water again and formed a sphere to surround Itachi he was able to make his own clone who quickly went after the water clone of Ryuu holding the water prison together. That clone was able to stab the clone of Ryuu through the arm not holding the jutsu before being destroyed by Ryuu himself. Unfortunately it didn't help as the Ryuu that was holding the jutsu was actually the real Ryuu, he had substituted with his clone right before the jutsu activated. Luckily for Itachi, the clone of Ryuu lost shape, running out of the small amount of chakra it had been created with.

"It seems we are at a stalemate. You can't use your other arm to perform a killing blow and this one is occupied holding your jutsu. While I can't move I can still breathe, which lets me know you're running out of chakra."

"He he you're right, I am running out of chakra but let's just see if you run out of air first hmmmm." With that he increased the chakra and thickened the consistency of the water, shutting off Itachi's air supply. Now it was simply a race against the clock. Chakra or air, which would run out first. Ryuu wasn't concerned with whether or not he died, as long as he was able to take Itachi with him. His vision was getting dimmer by the second but it didn't concern him. Finally, after about a minute, his hand lowered on its own accord as his chakra finally failed him. As he fell to his knees he watched the jutsu lose cohesiveness and Itachi's body fall limply. With a smile on his face, Ryuu let his eyes close and his body fell forward.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Two figures were walking together through a shadowy forest clearing. The taller of the two had a large sword that seemed to be made of shark scales strapped to his back, walking nonchalantly with his hands behind his head. His partner walked with his hands inside his black cloak, a cloak tattered and torn, covered in red clouds.

"So," started the blue faced Kisame. "You killed him?"

"Yes," was the response he received.

"After telling me not to kill him?"

"Yes."

"You could've let me kill him ya know. If you were gonna kill him anyway."

"Hn"

"So what are you gonna tell Leader?"

"I'll tell him the same as I told you. We fought, and in the life or death situation I found myself in, I did what I felt I had to do."

Kisame looked over to his partner as they walked, a grin on his face. "Ya know Itachi, I think this is the start to a wonderful relationship," laughed out Kisame.

"Hn," was the reply he received. Thinking to himself Itachi pondered if he made the right decision.

Ryuu awoke feeling pain. He found it strange because he thought death was supposed to be painless. He couldn't feel his chakra, which was about the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. He was staring up at the ceiling of a cave, with a fire roaring next to him. Struggling through the pain, he sat up.

"You've finally awaken," came a voice from the shadows.

Looking over, Ryuu saw Itachi step out from the darkness he was hidden in. Ryuu reached for a kunai from his tool pouch but found it wasn't in its usual spot. Realizing that he was quite frankly defenseless, he just stared at Itachi.

"What is it that you want? Why am I not dead? I clearly remember dying."

"You remember dying because I willed it. You were in my genjutsu."

"What? When were you able to trap me in a genjutsu?" Ryuu asked, surprised.

"When we locked eyes after you disarmed Kisame."

Ryuu remembered the moment. In the heat of the moment he made a costly mistake and it had cost him everything.

"So if you have me defeated then why am I not on my way to meet your leader?"

"Simply put, you wouldn't join and he would kill you. I didn't see the point in taking to die."

"So then what's the point of this conversation?"

"Simply to let you know not to remove the chakra seal I've placed on you until tomorrow. By then Kisame and I will be far away and he won't be able to sense you are still alive."

"I don't understand why you're helping me but thank you. I have to tell you this though, if we ever cross paths again, I will kill you. I cannot forgive you for what you put me through in that genjutsu of yours."

Itachi locked eyes with Ryuu, seeing the seriousness and hatred burning in them before nodding. With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Ryuu alone with his thoughts.

Back with Kisame, Itachi received the memories of the shadow clone he left with Ryuu. Realizing it would be best to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible, he took off at a sprint. Kisame followed behind him picking up speed as they went.

"Let us find somewhere we can heal and speak to Leader about our next assignment."


End file.
